Combination
by DetroitKing
Summary: This story is kind of a combination of what if scenarios in the Naruto franchise. Maybe not all scenarios, but most. In this story, Orochimaru is still in the Akatsuki, Obito is revealed as Madara to the Akatsuki and is the leader, Nagato and Konan left Akatsuki for Obitio to take, the six paths of pain still exist but are good this time around, Kabuto is a double agent for Pain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Adopted

 **Hello everyone, this is my very first fanfic so I hope you leave a review so I know if the story is good. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _I will say this only once, I will NEVER own Naruto._**

Naruto Uzumaki was born on October 10th the day the Hidden Leaf was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. Ever since that day Naruto had been shunned and abused by everyone in his village. He didn't know why they would say such hurtful things to him like; "Demon!" "Killer!" "Monster!" when he had never done anything to them in the first place. He had been living like this for all his 8 years of living and he had always been alone since he didn't have a family, he never even got to meet them. Then one day, while he was going towards the academy, a mob of people decided that they had enough of this "demon" living in their village and they attacked him and beat him nearly to death. He thought this would be his final day on Earth and he thought of how horrible his childhood was and all the things he wanted to do. What he didn't know was that this was the start of a new life for him.

Mikoto: "Hey! Just what is going on here!"

Mikoto shoved through the crowd when she saw a beaten, broken, and bloody 8 year old boy lying on the ground helplessly.

Mikoto: "I don't believe this! How could you all do this?! This is an innocent little boy and you all have beaten him to near death! That's it, I'm getting this boy away from you monsters!"

She then picked Naruto up and took him away from the mob.

Villager: "Wait, stop! That boy is a demon!"

Mikoto tried to get Naruto healed at all the hospitals but none of them would treat him.

Mikoto: "Bastards! If you all won't help then I know someone who will!"

Shizune: "Lady Tsunade, you really gotta stop with these bets. You just lost 200 bucks. Besides you never win any of your bets.

Tsunade: I didn't know he would lose so badly, I mean, he was 2x bigger than the other guy.

Shizune: "You should that height never matters in a fight Lady Tsunade. What matters most in combat is your skill, you of all people should know that."

Tsunade: "Oh shut it! It doesn't matter anymore, what matters right now is me winning at least one of these bets."

Just then Tsunade and Shizune saw a woman running in their direction with a beaten young boy in her arms.

Mikoto: "Lady Tsunade! Please I need your help!"

Tsunade: "Mikoto? What happened to that boy!?"

Mikoto: "He was beaten nearly to death by a mob of villagers. I don't know why, but please, you have to save him!"

Tsunade: "Come with me, I can't heal him in the middle of the street."

Mikoto then followed Tsunade and Shizune to their room where Tsunade then placed Naruto on a blanket and began to heal him. She placed her hands a little over Naruto and green chakra started to come from her hands and appeared all around Naruto's body. All his injuries then started to regenerate but was going at a much quicker pace than usual.

Tsunade's thoughts: "That's odd, usually it takes me about 3-5 minutes to heal people but this time it was almost instant."

Mikoto: Oh thank you Lady Tsunade! Here I should pay you since you didn't have to do that."

Tsunade: "Please, keep your money. I was only doing what was right."

Mikoto: "Well, thanks anyway. I'll be taking the boy with me."

Shizune and Tsunade both said their goodbyes and as Mikoto walked off with Naruto, unconscious, in her arms Tsunade noticed something.

Tsunade: "Now that I think about it that boy looks oddly familiar..."

Shizune: "You met him before Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade: "No but, I just fill like I know him from somewhere."

Hiruzen: "So, you wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki?"

Mikoto: "Yes, Lord Third. It is far too dangerous for him to go on his own for the rest of his life. He doesn't have a family and was nearly beaten to death. I am prepared to take responsibility of this child.

Hiruzen: "But what about your husband? He is the head of your clan and I doubt he let someone of another clan into his own. Besides, it will very difficult raising an Uzumaki as an Uchiha."

Mikoto: "I'll work something out with Fugaku. Please Lord Third, just let me bring this child into my family."

Hiruzen: "Very well then. From here on out, you are to take responsibility for Naruto Uzumaki as he is now your child."

Mikoto: "Thank you, Lord Third! I promise I will protect him and treat him as my own!"

Fugaku: "YOU WHAT!?"

Mikoto: "Fugaku, calm down! Would you rather me just leave the boy to die! He needs a home and a loving family!"

Fugaku: "The Uchiha clan will be criticized for having this boy brought in! Everyone in the village hates him and might come after us!"

Mikoto: The villagers aren't that stupid. Besides the Uchihas get shunned just like him, so others in the clan may not hate him as much."

Fugaku: "But he's an Uzumaki, how will you know how the others will react to having someone of another clan in their own?"

Mikoto: "If you're okay with it, then everyone else should be okay too."

Fugaku: "Fine then, I will allow the boy to join the Uchiha clan but it will be difficult training him without a sharingan."

Mikoto: It'll be fine, trust me.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it so far. Remember to leave a review so I can know what to improve on so it doesn't matter if the review is good or bad because any will help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training Day

 **I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter even though I didn't get any reviews yet but it doesn't matter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you can.**

Sasuke was running home as it was pretty late out. It was a full moon and it shined bright over Konoha. When Sasuke arrived in his clan he noticed that no one seemed to be outside, but then again it was almost midnight. He arrived at his house when he saw his brother Itachi and his parents sitting around the kitchen table.

Itachi: "Sasuke, I'm glad you could make it home. I was just talking with mother and father about something."

Mikoto: "You have a new brother Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "A new brother? Mother! You're pregnant?!"

Fugaku: "No Sasuke, your mother isn't pregnant. She just adopted somebody today."

Sasuke: "Oh, well who did you adopt?"

Itachi: "Naruto Uzumaki, isn't that great?

Sasuke's thoughts: "That's funny, Itachi seems a bit happier than he did before. He doesn't seem all moody and upset anymore, I wonder what happened."

Sasuke: "Yeah, I know of Naruto, he's that kid in my class. He doesn't really talk with anyone though and always seems unhappy for some reason."

Mikoto: "That's because everyone abuses him and doesn't have a family, which is the main reason I adopted him."

Sasuke: "What?! I never knew all that was going on. Maybe I would've tried to become friends with him if I knew."

Mikoto: "Well now you can be his brother!"

Sasuke: "So where is he?"

Mikoto: " He's still unconscious so I put him in your bed. Don't worry, he'll be getting his own room soon with everything from his apartment. But for now, he'll be staying in your room."

Sasuke: "Ok but, what did you mean unconscious?"

Mikoto: "I found him being beaten to near death by an angry mob."

Sasuke: "WHAT!? But how could they do such a thing! He's only a kid!"

Mikoto: "I don't know Sasuke, it's the reason I decided to adopt him."

Fugaku: "Well I believe that's enough talking for tonight, we should all be heading for bed now."

With that, everyone went to their rooms for sleep. Sasuke grabbed a cover and pillow and slept on the floor since Naruto was still unconscious in his bed and Sasuke didn't want to disturb him seeing as he was almost beaten to death.

The next morning while everyone was getting ready to go on about their day Mikoto was making breakfast. While everyone was at the kitchen table eating, Naruto had finally woken up.

Naruto: "Huh? Where am I and who are you people?"

Mikoto: "Oh, Naruto! I see you've finally woken up I was worried you had gone into a coma."

Fugaku: "Naruto you are in the Uchiha household and my name is Fugaku. My wife Mikoto over here adopted you yesterday after getting your wounds healed."

Naruto: "Adopted? So, you mean that you people are my..."

Sasuke: "That's right! We're your family now! And you're me and Itachi's new brother!"

Naruto: "Wait a minute, I know you! You're that popular kid that everyone always talks about and praises like a god. Your name's Sasuke right?"

Sasuke: "Yeah...that's my name."

Mikoto: "Well Naruto if you're feeling alright you should get dressed so you to can head off to the academy."

Naruto: "Right, I'll be ready in minute."

Later after Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the academy, all students went outside to spar with each other to test their skills. It was now Sasuke and Naruto's turn.

Iruka: "Okay, now you two are up next remember this is just a sparring match to test each other's skills. The first person to get taken down loses, now you may begin."

Sasuke: "Alright Naruto, let's do this!"

Naruto: "Right! I'll show you why I'm gonna be hokage!"

Unfortunately Naruto was taken down by one swift move from Sasuke, losing the match in a matter of seconds earning much laughter from the kids.

Ino: "Way to go Sasuke!"

Sakura: "You sure showed him Sasuke!"

Naruto: "Dammit, I lost..."

Iruka: "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Now then, everyone head back to class."

After everyone left Naruto just sat on his swing looking down.

Sasuke: "Hey Naruto, come on let's head home."

Naruto: "I have no home."

Sasuke: "Yes you do, you live with me and my family now. Come on, what's bugging you so much?"

Naruto: "Its just that, you're so good at everything while I'm just a beginner. You're the younger brother of a prodigy and part of one of the most famous clans in history and everyone praises you for it. I just don't see how I could ever catch up to you or if I even belong in your family."

Sasuke: "Look, Naruto everything's gonna be fine. I'm not that good I still need a lot of work myself. Tell you what, why don't you come and train with me and Itachi tomorrow."

Naruto: "You really mean that! I can train with you and Itachi?!"

Sasuke: "Of course you can! Now come on it's getting late!"

With that they both ran off back to Sasuke's house and went to training grounds where they would train for the next four years until graduation day at the academy.

 **Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter will be a 4 year time skip to when Naruto tries to pass his class but fails and then graduates later. The scene will be played out a little differently. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


End file.
